toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lion blaze
On Toontown my blue cat is 45 laugh points and has five frames of squirt and throw, 4 frames of drop,3 frames of toon up. Can hold sixty jellybeans pretty soon 80, and can hold 35 gags. And can tp to ttc, donalds dock, and dg. Talk to me about how high your toon is. Lion_blaze 17:12, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Yes Soon, im sorry i dont have time today. Do you live in the uk because i do. Thanks and happy editing! Man for the job 21:44, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 21:51, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok and look at my other message to if u can. I would like to join super toons. and meet in a district not today though perhaps tommorow so pls tell me a district and if I get on tomorow then i will go there. And no I do not live in UK. Nope... Im not an admin, Just because a user is active, Dosen't make them an admin. :| If you look on some wikis, It takes a year to become a Sysop, Let alone an admin. Eagle Invader 04:07, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 22:57, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Um ok I dont know what a Sysop is so uh can u tell me when you get the chance. Lion_blaze 03:51, November 21, 2010 (UTC) By the by I am also known as cog murderer, because I kill cogs for sport. (and torture them with low level gags even though I am high) ;) Lion_blaze 16:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ANYONE who needs clan is welcome to join mine it is called Glitch Clan (for now until better name). But we are getting very strong and have positons.(btw I am usally in Toon Valley). I dont know really Well i dont know how to get u in because a guy invited me to join. Its like a warrior clan yes but a nature type. Man for the job 19:02, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You want to join? You wanted to join Super toons? Its my clan btw. Man for the job 19:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 19:32, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea Do u live in usa, if so then its going to be complicated. Man for the job 19:35, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 19:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Ugh Yes I live in one of the northern states Its cold here bc it snowing yay. Anyway idk when we are going to meet we will have to work out some kind of agreement. Man for the job 19:49, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Like wat kinda agreement Lion_blaze 19:54, December 1, 2010 (UTC) is sad because misses friend on toontown I fear for his life bc Idk him in person. :'( :I Thanks Thanks for ur comment Man for the job 20:29, December 1, 2010 (UTC) But can u still answer my question on the super toons. Lion_blaze 20:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Idk when we can met. Man for the job 20:38, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 20:40, December 1, 2010 (UTC) why cant u just vote on me? Please dont copy and reupload the same pictures, I saw you uploaded something that is already uploaded.Cheese0 23:15, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lion_blaze 23:18, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I am so sorry I did not no that was a rule wont happen again. Lion_blaze 01:09, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey anyone who wants to get on toontown now meet me at toon valley district and toontown central. Hey I saw you! I was a rabbit called Bonkers and you said it wasn't you, but it was. User: JellyrollZillerwig Lion_blaze 22:39, December 4, 2010 (UTC) That was u? U said "?" and I said never mind. Oh ok then well at least I know it was you XD Lion_blaze 17:48, December 6, 2010 (UTC) lol XD OF COURSE!! Of course your clan may be alies. Theres only 3 conditions, your clan cannot hack, pretending to be alies while giving on info to a hacker clan and you cannot take over our clan. And being alies only means we can share ideas and more. As for being friends.... Hmm. I dont know if im allowed on Toontown yet. I am so so so sorry, i am not trying to get rid of you at all. Ill inform you when im ready, meanwhile please tell your clan about our friendship. Thanks! Man for the job 16:38, December 7, 2010 (UTC)